Secrets
by freak and proud
Summary: This is actually pretty romantic for me. Which is scary. Anyway, this is a venture in not making up the main character. R'n'R please. And now, i've actually finished it! Woots for me!
1. Chapter One Or Maybe A Prologue

Could Be A Prologue. Not Sure. What Do You Think?  
  
A/N: Hi. I've just gone thorough captainme's fics. They rocked and have inspired me to write a Jack fic. So this first chapter is dedicated to that fine and dashing captain. Oh, yeah, and I've finally found out how to spell Anamaria! Hurrah! A nation rejoices! And in this one I am, in fact, romantic! (For me anyway...)  
  
Disclaimer: No characters are mine except Zane and Joe. (Cue crap Gollum impression. Mine my precious etc.)  
  
JACK WATCHED in glee as the loaded cargo ship came into view through his spyglass. She was heavy on the water, and promised enough for a decent booze up. He caught his First Mate -Gibbs- eye. "Blow the whistle," he told him. Blow the whistle wasn't actually blowing a whistle. It was Gibb's red neckerchief waved in his sword to alert the men on the ropes to hoist the pirate flag. The flag would be hoisted and the men on deck would alert the men below deck. It was all nice and quiet that way, and the enemy ship wouldn't see the Pearl until the last minute, by which time it would be too late. There was the usual argument about who would get Big Bess, the biggest cannon (Jack was still in denial about the fact he had hired a bunch of pyromaniacs) and then everyone was ready as the Pearl bore down on the cargo ship, which was called the Pretty Lady. It's figure head, funnily enough, was a err, gifted, lady. And yes, she was quite handsome for a hunk of wood. Jack took all of this in. Anamaria came and stood next to him. Another pretty lady, he thought. He suppressed the thought. Not the opportune moment.  
  
The ship saw them, and shouts echoed across the water and floated into the clear Caribbean sky. Jack hollered over "Submit and you'll all live!" No answer. "Take that as a no then Captain?" Anamaria cracked her knuckles. "Cannons!" roared Jack "Fire at will!"  
  
Anamaria PoV  
  
Jack's lips curved as the cannons went off. He had very kissable lips... Anamaria mused, then shook her head. Not the right time for that sort of thought. Not the opportune moment, as Jack would have said. That was the only reason he got her boat. Bastard, with his swagger and melting eyes and cheekbones that made her want to-. Oh, look; here comes the crew of the other ship. Right, let's go...  
  
Jack leapt down to the main deck and into the fray. He knew Anamaria would be at his back. She was as well, slashing and parrying in her neat way. She was the only one he truly trusted at his back, apart from Will, and he was being a father to three children with twins on the way. They must never stop- Oh, hello... He dodged a sword thrust and then turned round. "I need the captain!" he bawled. "Gimme a leg up!" She grabbed his hand and he felt the little jolt of electricity that always happened when they had to touch. He used another bloke as a foothold and grabbed the mast above him, swinging himself up neatly. He had a brief moment of almost over balancing and clutched at the thick and reassuringly solid main mast. Once he regained his balance, he looked over the melee. Zane, one of the new blokes (the other being a black man called Joe), was fighting like they did in the bars even Jack didn't go into at Tortuga. He winced, eyes watering in sympathy for the bloke he was fighting. "That's just not done mate." He muttered as he spotted the captain. He was fighting well, and in the main fight. Jack approved. He leapt down and in a swift move had the captain's own sword at his throat. "Call 'em off mate. I don't want to slit you a new mouth, savvy?" He whispered in his ear. "Oh yeah, and don't swallow," The captain stopped mid-gulp. He waved to the man near by and managed to croak "Do you know parlay?"  
  
They sent off the Pretty Lady with enough provisions to get them to land, in return for the use of their sawbones, as Jack called the surgeon. After that they divvied up the loot. There were fine silks from China, spices from India, gold from Mexico and Africa and enough rum to make an entire fleet of pirates drunk for a year. This was met with appreciation. Jack, to make it fair, said they would draw lots on who would be on the watch that night. This was simple. An equal amount of both red knots of cloth and blue knots of cloth were placed in a box. Then the box was covered, with a hole big enough to reach your hand in. Everyone, including Jack, would line up and pick out a swatch of cloth. The ones with red were on watch, and the ones with blue weren't. The cloth would be tied round the wrist. Anyone caught trying to steal someone's wrist cloth would be put on watch anyway, and flogged. At the end, there were curses, groans and, in Jack's case, a rueful grin from the reds, and quiet looks of self-satisfaction from the blues. Anamaria was on watch. And he had to keep an eye on the people on watch to make sure they weren't asleep, right? Maybe staying sober for one night wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
Dusk came and went. Inside the mess the blue cloths were getting rowdy. Outside was quiet and cool. She leant against the rail and looked out on the full moon reflected in the water. "Bring back memories, huh?" Jack put his elbows on the rail beside her. "Does, don't it?" she hid the shock of him creeping up behind her like that. They stood in a companionable silence.  
  
Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Those were the first words he ever said to her. Then he had taken her for a drink, and run off with her boat just before the bill came. She had cursed him at the time. Him and his good looks. So she'd gone after him. They had met up again, of course, and since after that business with Barbossa, she had wondered, in the darkest hours of the night, had he ever seen he as anything but a ticket off to Tortuga, and after that, just a pirate? Or had he ever thought of her as anything else? She sighed.  
  
Jack heard Anamaria sigh, and took the opportunity to watch her chest heave up and down. Anamaria. She had been so proud of that boat. Her father had named it after her. Shame really, nice little thing. She shouldn't have go so hung up about it. He knew her dad, and most of the women he was err, friends with behind her mothers back. Mind you her mother wasn't the most faithful woman. Mind you, with Anamaria's mother, it had been her black slave boy. Jack had heard rumours about her maid as well. Which was, as far as Jack was concerned, mucky. And unnatural. But probably untrue. Mind you, her mother had obviously been a looker. Where else could she have got that body that made him want to-  
  
Jack shook off those thoughts and opened his mouth "Anamaria..." "Aye, sir?" "Err, d' yer want ter come fer a drink in Tortuga? Um, I know a little place..." She looked at him for a moment closely "Alright then," she smiled. God she was ravishing when she smiled, Jack thought. Problem was, what he thought was straightforward lust, like he would think for any pretty woman, was suddenly becoming very different. He found himself making excuses to talk to her, just to listen to her talk. It was all very confusing. Maybe this drink in Tortuga would give him an excuse to clear the air.  
  
About three days later  
  
Jack focused, briefly. "The thing is- the thing- the-," he stopped and looked at his glass. He could see the bottom. "The thing is-," he started again "The thing is, me glass is empty," Anamaria grinned. She'd never laughed so much. Jack was extremely funny with a few drinks inside him. Mind you, things were funny with a few drinks inside you. "No," she started "No- you shouldn't be-you shouldn't be-," she paused. "Yes, I shouldn't get the next round." He pointed unsteadily. "Go. Thass an order," "Aye Cap'n" she weaved up to the bar and managed to convey two drinks to the scarred table safely. The only problem was the brawlers that knocked over the table. "Let's go. I've lost my taste for this place," Jack stood, almost fell over, and then zigzagged through the rowdy crowd. They walked down the street giggling. Anamaria stopped at the dock, where the Black Pearl was berthed. She usually slept there on shore leave. "My stop," she told Jack.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
She turned to face him. He smiled at her. The lazy lustful smile reserved for whores, usually. She blinked. Her hand found his. His fingers twined round hers. She bit her lip and almost unconsciously leaned in a bit. Under she could see the moon reflected in his eyes. Their lips met, tentatively and as clumsily as two moths bumping into each other. She let out the breath she had been holding slightly. He smiled slightly, a twitch of the lips. Then he leant her in again and kissed he like he wanted to drink her from the mouth down. He eyes closed and then...  
  
In the shadows, someone slipped away...  
  
Anamaria's PoV The next morning  
  
She woke up with a headache. She blinked blearily and swung her legs out of bed. And stopped. Someone was in the room with her. Not only in the room, but also in the bed! Bed? She slept in a hammock! The only one with a bed was- "Jack!" she squeaked, as the man (definitely a man) next to her turned over. Then the events of last night came back to her. "Oh pig arses," she got out the bed very quickly, taking the bedcover with her. The movement woke Jack up. "Urgh. I feel like sh- hey, what's the hurry love?" He sat up, unashamed. She shut her eyes as she pulled on her shirt and threw him his trousers. "Put 'em on," She ordered. He did, and then caught her as she almost fell over backwards pulling her breeches on. Then, just as easily turned her round. "What's the hurry sweetheart?" he asked gently, and made to kiss her, she turned her head, and wriggled out of his grasp. "That was NOT supposed to happen!" she sat on the bed to pull on her boots. "I cannot sleep with the captain!" "Why not?" he sat next to her. His chest, with the two bullet wounds white, in stark contrast to the tan, looked like a breath would make them touch again. Anamaria sighed. "It's taken me the past three years to make sure I'm not seen as a woman. However good and trustworthy those men are, they are men, with male lusts and so-called needs. I wouldn't last five minutes. You would see to it, I know, but it would never be totally safe. They would see me as- oh I don't know, not how I wanted them to see me. It's complicated. But I have given up men for this, and ever having children. I gave that up so I wouldn't end up a social climber like my mother. And now I sleep with the fucking captain! You know? I couldn't have been any stupider!" She put her head in her hands.  
  
Jack was at a loss. Which was unusual. "Anamaria..." he sighed. "Let's draw a line under it. Not speak of it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in that state." Anamaria looked up. She had never heard Jack apologise for anyone or anything. "But..." Jack said. What ever he was going to say, he shook his head and didn't say it. Then he kissed her one last time and picking up his effects, left the room, leaving Anamaria with one boot on, sitting on an empty unmade bed, with tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Jack stopped to pull on his shirt and boots, and retie his bandanna. He was cursing himself. How could he have been so stupid? He knew how hard Anamaria had worked, and now he had ruined it to satisfy his lust. What a bloody worm he was. He strapped on his weapons and made for the nearest bar.  
  
A few days later, at sea  
  
Jack was at the wheel, as usual, running the morning headcount. Gibbs was reading the rota slowly, brow creased and finger trailing the page. True to his word, he hadn't spoken about the night in Tortuga. He had pushed it to the back of his mind. Problem was, it liked it at the front of his mind, and insisted on staying there.  
  
Gibb's PoV  
  
There was definitely something up with the captain. He had been drinking a lot more, and doing even more round the ship. Gibbs had never seen him like this. Not ever. Something had happened in Tortuga. Something that had shook him up bad. Jack would never let on though. Kept things too close. All Gibbs knew was that he was definitely keeping a closer eye on the captain.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
Jack had been true to his word and hadn't mentioned it, even in private. It was bothering him though. She could tell. Wasn't worth the risk though. She was finding it hard to convince herself though.  
  
A few days later  
  
Anamaria was on midnight watch. She watched the horizon dreamily. Someone came p behind her. It was Jack. "Captain," she tried to ignore the little flutter her heart gave. "Anamaria," he swigged from a hip flask. "Jack?" "Mmm?" She didn't know what to say. It's worth a shot? Thank you for a wonderful night? She sighed. Turned to him. And he kissed her. She melted into it. It felt so good. How could it be bad?  
  
As they pulled apart and Anamaria rushed off, trying to look nonchalant, and Jack was left with hurt in his eyes, pulling on the hipflask to dull the pain, a shadow detached itself and slipped off. A/N: Who is the mysterious shadow? Will Jack and Anamaria ever get together? Stay tuned to find out. 


	2. Chapter One Or Two Depends Really

Probably The First Chapter Proper  
  
A/N: So, crappy cliffy at the end of the last chapter. This, for anyone who's interested, is my next chapter. The bit with the Negro isn't racism by the way it's the way people referred to black people back then. Read To Kill a Mockingbird if you don't believe me.  
  
Disclaimer: Only Zane is mine. And if I did own the characters, half the people I know would have killed me and/or not be speaking to me...  
  
At sea  
  
ANAMARIA WAS taking late night watch again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was dragged into a dark corner. Her assailant was wearing a hood and was completely anonymous. "Let go of me!" she struggled and stopped when she felt the knife against her throat. "Don't struggle, or I'll kill yez," she didn't recognise the voice either. "You're going to do something for me. I know your secret. I can make your life hell." "What secret?" As though she didn't already know "A moonlit night when the drink was flowing. Does it ring any bells?" "What do you want me to do?" she asked. She knew the answer before he said it.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Anamaria had been acting funny for ages now. She was quiet, went about her duties silently. She stopped eating as well, too. She was like a wraith. But when he tried to speak to her, she would make an excuse and hurry off. Maybe the next shore leave in a few days would help.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
She couldn't take it any more. Every night the man- she didn't know who he was because he always wore a mask- would make her come to him. If she didn't, he would tell the crew she was open to who ever wanted her, for free, and kill Jack. She didn't believe him, but didn't want to test her theory. She couldn't take much more of this though. Then it came to her. She knew exactly what she would have to do, however much it hurt Jack, however much it pained her.  
  
At sea, after shore leave  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Dearest Jack,  
  
I cannot take it any more. I have to leave. If I don't, I fear I will go mad, or worse. For the past few months I have been under the most awful tyranny, and it will only harm you in the long run. I know now that the pirate life is no place for a woman. It was foolish to think that it was. Please move on, and remember me when you look at the moon.  
  
Yours forever  
  
Anamaria  
  
P.S: Burn this after reading.  
  
Jack dropped the letter on the desk. He reached round his neck and drew out a locket. Inside were a miniature of Anamaria and a lock of dark hair. He stroked the hair. The miniature was his own work. Something he'd never admit to, but he did a mean drawing when he wanted to. The lock of hair, cut whilst she slept. A single shining tear fell on the page, smudging he ink. He wiped his eyes fiercely and sniffed. "Oh god Annie, what have you bloody done? Where have you gone?"  
  
He knew one thing. He had to find her. He had to. He just had to. But first... he reached for the candle and held the letter to the flame, and as the letter shrivelled and Anamaria's bold script was scorched away, it was like part of Jack shrivelled. A part he would miss more than he know how.  
  
About an hour later  
  
"But Jack, what about the Code? Anamaria made her own choice, same as anyone else!" Gibbs couldn't understand. Why would they go after a runaway? Jack closed the door to the captain's room and then spoke very low. "Anamaria was being threatened. I don't allow blackmail on my ship. Anamaria is gone, but the blackmailer isn't. We need to get this worm before it poisons anyone else." Gibbs fiddled with his flask. He would miss Anamaria too. The feisty girl had been a good friend and the only drinking companion he would trust not to rob him as he lay. "All right. But how are we supposed to find her? The world is a big place Jack, and there are many places for a young girl to hide. Especially one as pretty as Anamaria." "No, I know where she'll have gone. Set a new curse Mr. Gibbs, to Cuba,"  
  
A few days later  
  
"Blow the whistle Mr. Gibbs," Jack looked over the ship. A merchant ship, because slave ships tended to be more streamlined. Jack avoided the slave ships as much as possible. Everyone on them tended to be sick or dying. Very depressing. Jack sighed and shouted "Cannons! Fire at will!" There were the usual huge explosion, silence as everyone picked themselves back up, and then the cheers and curses of the pirates as they reloaded. Jack ducked as a cannon ball whistled towards him and then swung himself down to the fight below. He used the body of a dead man to get higher. The men they were fighting were from the Navy. That only happened if the cargo was overly precious. Jack grinned at the thought and swung round to face the man behind him "Ah, Commodore. How nice to see you again," he parried the blow. "Let's say you tell me what your guarding, and then I won't have to do all that nasty killing you." Commodore James Norrington scowled. "I'd rather die than tell you!" "Really?" Jack's face stayed straight, but a twitch of the lips betrayed him. "Would it really hurt that much?" "No..." Norrington thought for a moment "You didn't think that through, did you?" Jack sighed, and side stepped Norrington's sword. Then, just as easily, he knocked the Commodore's hat off and pulled out his gun. "Now, are you going to surrender, or do I have to blow you back to Port Royal?" all humour was gone now. This threw Norrington off guard.  
  
Norrington's PoV  
  
James suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. He heard the bullet click into place and swallowed. The voice that told him to surrender wasn't Jack Sparrow. Last time he had met him he had got the impression of a very clever mind hidden behind a layer of idiot. Made meeting the clever part all the more disconcerting. This wasn't even the clever part. This was a part that would kill him, and then use his jacket to wipe the blood off. At least the Sparrow he knew would at least make sure he had a decent burial. This one would just throw you over the side and not even feel sorry for you. He shivered and swallowed again. What had happened to Sparrow that would turn him like this?  
  
"Norrington. Answer man." Jack could see the cogwheels working. The Commodore's eyes rolled round. His men were taking heavy losses. "Surrender damn you, surrender." Norrington dropped the sword. Jack smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "We'll take yer valuables and the services of yer sawbones then Commodore,"  
  
A few hours later  
  
Jack watched Gibbs share out the plunder distantly. The Commodore. Never thought he'd see that particular tight arsed bastard again. Good bloke though. Had managed to persuade him to take the letter to Will. Nice to find out how he was doing. Last time he'd heard he was thinking about expanding, taking on extra apprentices. Mind you, meeting the Commodore probably meant that they were near Cuba. Good thing too. He sighed and made for his cabin.  
  
Inside he sat down and opened the locket, and spent a while looking at the miniature. That was the Anamaria he had fallen in love in. She'd never taken any shit off anyone. What had changed? He wished he knew. "I'll find out though Annie. I promise I will." He kissed the miniature and reached for the bottom drawer of his desk. His searching fingers found a glass bottle. The liquid washed round the bottle. He poured a cup of the amber liquid, ignoring the sign that said 'In moderashun'. He gasped as it burnt down his throat and wiped his streaming eyes.  
  
Gibb's PoV  
  
The captain wasn't his usual self. Anyone could see that. It was no secret they were going to find out who the blackmailer was. Didn't mean anyone liked it though. However, noone was overly bothered, as Jack was sorting it out.For them it was more an excuse to go and get drunk. They had a good haul, as the waters round Cuba were rich with cargo ships. However, Jack wasn't dealing with them like he used to. Now there was no mercy, no empathy. It was only the fact that Gibb's would remind him that the other crew needed food that they gave any at all. Not that Gibb's didn't know what was going on. He had known Jack Sparrow for years, and then some. Just because he was a drunk, didn't mean that he couldn't see further than the end of a bottle. Jack did love that girl, would probably die for her. Probably would. Idiot. Gibb's wasn't letting on about Jack and Anamaria though. Jack was having enough problems as it was.  
  
Jack sat at his desk, head on the table. Tears that had nothing to do with the drink pooled on the table. The bottle was almost empty.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Gibb's knocked on the door and came in. Jack was at his desk, an empty bottle beside him. Gibb's simply turned Jack's head so he wouldn't die, and went out again, closing the door quietly.  
  
At Cuba  
  
Jack had five days to find Anamaria now. The last two had been spent n the same way, rushing along the little fishermen's huts. He sunk down at the wall and went over what Anamaria had said, all that time ago.  
  
"My dad was a fisherman. That's where I got my taste for the sea. I suppose if I ever had to give up being a pirate, I would go back. To Haradad in Cuba. Back to my dad's old hut on the seafront, to take over."  
  
He was in Haradad. He was on the sea front. He wracked his brain.  
  
"My dad had a little Christian Fish painted on his door in black. His name was Christan and he was Negro see? He used to laugh about it. Everyone knew Christan's Fish."  
  
He looked up. In front of him was a door. It had a black fish on it. He rapped on the door. An old man opened it "Yes?" "Is Anamaria here?" The old man squinted "Who are you?" "I'm Smith. John Smith." Jack invented wildly. "Well, Mr. Smith, what do you want with my little girl?" "Well, sir, I need to talk to her. Is she still looking for a boat?" "Yes Mr. Smith, I believe she is," "Oh call me John, do," Jack told him "Where is she?" "She's in her own house, up the road. I aint seen her though, for a while. Do you know where she is?" "No sir," Jack was now anxious to get away. He wanted to tell Anamaria so much. "I hope to find her though," "Well, tell her to come along of me when you're done. I need her help," "Thank you for your time," Jack tipped his hat politely and moved on.  
  
At the door to Anamaria's house he took a deep breath and opened the door when no one answered his knock. Then he took a step back and choked back the bile in his throat. "Annie..." he whispered...  
  
A/N: Oh my god! What's in the door? Will it all end happily for this scallywag? Will he ever tell Anamaria he loves her? Will they get together? Well, tune in next time to find out. 


	3. Chapter Something Or Other

Most Likely The Second Chapter. Probably.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I still haven't worked out the chapters yet. Anyway, be mildly excited. You get to find out what happened next. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to opi666. Here it is love, find out what happens next...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, can't find the rights to it anywhere. I must have put them somewhere safe...  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
THE ROOM stunk of salt, fish and blood. He rushed to the little heap in the middle of the floor. "Annie." Jack grabbed one of her hands, ignoring the door swinging shut. Her hands were chapped and scored by scratches from the fish scales. There was a huge gash in her shirt. Blood oozed out lazily. He tried to staunch it, getting soaked in blood. "What bastard did this to you? I don't need a weapon. I'm gonna tear him limb from limb," "Really. Well, Captain. That won't be necessary. You'll be joining her very soon." Jack turned. "You!" he gasped  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
"Annie! Annie!" she squinted through the grey fog. "Who's there? Is that you Jack?" she stumbled through the mist blindly. The voice was fading. "Don't leave me Jack!" the fog was constricting. It closed in. "Jack!" she screamed, as her vision went black.  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
"Yes, me," said Joe. "And you won't be killing this bastard," "Give me one good reason why not," Jack left Anamaria and walked towards Joe menacingly. "Because I aint a bastard. I'm a bitch,"  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
Her vision cleared. She was standing in bright sunlight. Her mother was in front of her, and she was seven years old again. "Come here darling," her mother held her arms out and she ran to her, and was swung off her feet. She giggled and as they walked back to the house, played with a lock of her mother's hair. Inside her mother untied Anamaria's plait and began to pour water into a tub. The water steamed and Anamaria was lifted in it. "Goodness, you must have half the beach under those nails." He mother smiled gently. Outside, a storm began its thunder roll. Her dad came running in, letting in wind. "Tobias!" he called Mama's slave boy. "Help me with the fish! I need it under shelter!" the black boy ran out after him. Her mother smiled softly and hummed an old song, 'Danny Boy' as she bustled round the room. The smell of cooking came from the kitchen as Mary cooked the dinner. She was humming a different song, about love and sadness. The lightning flashed, but Anamaria wasn't scared. Mama was here, everything was all right. She was safe. Her mother took her out the bath, wrapping her in a towel, and stood with her at the window. She turned to watch the lightning whilst she dried her. When she turned back her dreamy smile was dangerous. She rubbed harder and her face became maniacal even. "Mama! You're hurting me!" Anamaria cried out. "Got to get you clean though darling!" her mother moved with hysterical speed. Anamaria wailed in terror as Mama tipped her back in the bath and held her under until she thought she would die and then brought her back up. She wasn't humming any more. She was muttering "Got to get it off got to get it off," over and over. She screamed for her dad when she saw the blood. Her mother slapped her to shush her and then held a suffocating hand over her mouth. Grey mist floated over her eyes and her ears clanged...  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Jack heard Anamaria move slightly. He never stopped facing Joe though. The woman was dangerous. She had a knife as well. Jack had a sword, but it was in the wrong position. He couldn't take it out without her noticing, and was he willing to bet she could throw that nasty looking stiletto without hitting him? He sighed and sat down. "You could at least tell me why," he settled himself comfortably. "I like a good story." Joe sneered "What, trying to prolong your life? It won't work. You'll still be dead at the end." "Yeah, but it's not a bad way to go, being told a story by beautiful young women," Jack tried to look innocent even as he thought "Even if they are crazy bitches who are going to kill me" Joe sat down "Well..."  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
The grey mist lifted on a familiar nightmare setting. It was the worst one. The sea was in Anamaria's blood. Being able to look at the sea, even touch it, but not being able to sail it was her idea of hell. She looked round. She was on an island, in the middle of nowhere. She watched a ship sail by. She sat by the sea front. Jack would come for her. Surely he would. She scanned the horizon keenly. There! That speck on the water! A spyglass was on the sand next to her. She picked out the words Black Pearl, and saw Jack at the helm. He looked right through her. She ran along the sea front shouting and waving her arms. He ignored her "Jack! Jack! Come back! It's me!" she slowed down and eased the stitch in her side as the ship sailed out of hearing and sight. "Don't leave me Jack. Please..."  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
"Well, that's fascinating." He nodded as Joe finished. "You tell a good story. However, that doesn't let you get away with it," he took out his pistol and shot her cleanly through the head. As she crumpled he said, "I don't like blackmailers,"  
  
An hour later  
  
Jack sat by Anamaria. He held her hand when the doctor cauterised the wounds, one across the abdomen, and another in the shoulder, and winced as he stitched them up and then moved her to his cabin in the Pearl. She never stirred. The doctor had told him not to be hopeful. People rarely lost that much blood and lived.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
The grey fog was back. She could hear her mama "Honey! Honey!" she ran towards the voice as it faded, to hear her dad "Hey gel! Hey!" that voice too faded. She grasped out in front of her blindly. Now she could hear another voice. They were familiar. She strained her ears. It was Jack. He was talking to someone. Se couldn't make it out, but she recognised the voice. It was the man whom she had come to every night. She shuddered.  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Anamaria stirred and Jack dribbled water between her  
  
"So... Zane. What are you up to?" Jack was standing by his desk. He laid the gun on the table. "Well, I had to holystone the deck today..." the man's forehead wrinkled "and I'm on watch later. Why?" "That's not what I meant, Zane. I don't like liars. Or blackmailers. I tend to deal with it..." Jack paused and picked up the gun, running his hands over it. "Differently. You know?" Zane stared at the gun. The man was caressing it like an animal, or a lover. He swallowed and said "I'm sure I don't know what you're on about Cap'n. Maybe you've mistook me for someone else?" Jack sighed, and then began to whet his knife. "Fine. I'm sorry I kept you. Go back to your duties." Gibbs was standing by the door "Go careful now Cap'n. We don't need another Bermuda." "No, we don't do we..." Jack ran his finger down the knife. Then, as Zane turned to leave, Jack flung the knife. It landed, vibrating, by Gibb's ear.  
  
Midnight  
  
Zane looked out to sea. He didn't see it. A cold sweat coursed down his body. He shivered as the wind moaned through the rigging. It was the last thing he ever heard. The last thing he ever saw was the sea, rushing up to meet him...  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Jack was disturbed from his vigil by Anamaria's side by Gibbs. "It's Zane sir! He threw himself over board!" Jack went to the crowd of people. Zane's corpse lay, dripping on the deck. He turned to the crew. "This man was in league with Joe. He chose this death. He chose it. I will not tolerate blackmail within the crew. This bastard is responsible for Anamaria's current state. He is responsible!" Jack was frightening in his fury. He picked up the body and threw it over board, spitting into the waves after it. "He doesn't deserve a proper burial," he spat and stalked into his cabin. The crew were left, silent and stunned.  
  
A week later  
  
Jack was exhausted. The black rings round his eyes had nothing to do with his customary kohl. He leant forward and wet Anamaria's lips with water. She was a slither of the girl in the miniature. Her chest barely moved. Jack checked her flutter of breath. It wasn't there! He cried out a little and panicked. "Oh god! Annie!"  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
She was hanging in the grey fog again. Not standing. She couldn't feel ground under her feet. But now there was, and black was eating up the grey. There was a bright light in front. She ran towards it. She couldn't run fast enough. The black was catching up. She reached out a desperate hand and grabbed at the air in front.  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
"Oh god oh god. Annie, wake up. Please!" he touched her still warm hand "Please Annie..."  
  
A/N: Is it light at the end of the tunnel time for Anamaria? Will the light be an oncoming train? Will it be a magical land where the Navy don't exist? Tune in next time to find out... (Heh heh. Cliffies! Aint I mean?) 


	4. Chapter Whatever I Give Up

Chapter...Oh Fuck It.  
  
A/N: Still haven't worked out that bloody chapter thing yet. Anyway, nil desperados, dear hearts, nil desperados. You get to find out what happens next...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they're not behind the sofa cushions. I found the remote control for the telly though. That's been missing for a month and all...  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
JACK LOOKED through a dusty old filing cabinet in his brain, under 'That Time I Masqueraded As A Doctor In Bangkok' and found what he was looking for. He tilted back Anamaria's head and pinched her nose shut. Then he covered her mouth with his and breathed into it. "You know, if this was under any other circumstance I would be happy to do this," he muttered as he came up for air.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
The dark was catching up. She wouldn't be able to out run it. She slowed down and drew her sword. "Come on then. I'm ready for it..." she muttered grimly.  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
He was starting to get dizzy, and wasn't sure how much longer he could do this without passing out. He sat back, gasping slightly, and wiping his mouth. "Come on Annie," he whispered and leant forward. As he breathed, tears spattered on her cheeks.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
Anamaria wanted to turn and run as the blackness threatened to engulf her, like a huge wave. She screamed and closed her eyes, trembling. The dark never came. She opened her eyes. The dark was subsiding. She felt wet on her cheek. Rain? Rain, here? She looked up.  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Jack sat back again. He wiped his mouth and cheeks. His tears made it look like Anamaria was alive, weeping for him, a gross parody of life. He growled and thumped her chest and turned away, scrubbing his eyes fiercely.  
  
She coughed and spluttered. She moved feebly. Jack was by her side instantly. "Hey," she whispered. "You came for me then," "Someone's got to look after you girl," He smiled and stroked her cheek. She turned her head into his hand. Then she widened her eyes "Joe! What happened to Joe?" "Hush now. She's gone. She's gone Annie, and she aint ever coming back." He kissed her on the forehead. "Hungry?" "Yes. Starving. As far as I can tell, I've been out for a while." Anamaria's brow furrowed. "She?" "Long story." Jack stood. "For another day." He left the room.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
She felt like she hadn't eaten in an age. She ate the bread and cheese Jack brought ravenously. The next few days were spent in bed, and then she wasn't allowed up. She rebelled eventually, and swung her legs out the bed. Her boots were the other side of the room.  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
It was about the third day that Anamaria tried to get up. Jack came in just in time to watch her go arse over tit onto the floor, with a little cry. She sat there looking pissed off as he (unsuccessfully) tried to hide his laughter. "Help me up then!" she snapped. He did so and then almost dropped her as her hand connected with his face, hard. "Don't know whether I deserved that," he muttered and rubbed his cheek where his beads had whacked him one, after the hand. She glared at him as he helped her limp over to the bed. She sat on it. "Well, tell me the story then." "What story?" Jack asked. As though he didn't already know. "Why was Joe blackmailing me? And when did he become a she?" "Well..." Jack settled back, and then smiled. "I'll come back tonight. There's less to do then. What ever is going on at the moment, I am still Captain of this ship. You are only one person, however I feel for you, and I must treat you like anyone else,"  
  
Six O' Clock  
  
Anamaria was sitting up when Jack returned. He had dealt with the usual quibbles about watches and that and now he was free for the rest of the night. He hummed to himself. The day had been quite eventful. There had been a fight between two of the men, which had been fairly amusing. The odds had been on the dwarf, though Cotton reckoned the other blike had a good chance. He would have as well, if the dwarf hadn't head-butted him in the place Jack thought was fairly important. And he reckoned that they had got to a hot spot as far as merchant ships go. He sat on the bed and told her of all this and more. Then he could put it off no longer "Well, when Joe was small..."  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
She settled back. Jack Sparrow told a mean story and she was looking forward to it. "Well, when Joe was small..."  
  
A/N: So, why was Joe the crazy psycho we all knew and loved? Where does Zane come into this? Stay tuned to find out. (Cue Eastenders theme tune) 


	5. Chapter Oh Bugger It

Chapter...Hey, Has Anyone Noticed That I Don't Give A Fuck Any More?  
  
A/N: So, fairly crappy chapter last time. It was just to fill time really. Anyways, here's the next one. Jack is telling it, by the way. Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: They're not under the bed either. I did put my hand on something rather nasty though that took me an hour of scrubbing to get rid of. It turned my skin blue as well...However Joe, in varying degrees of madness is mine, as well as Zane and anyone else not previously mentioned in the Curse Of The Black Pearl.  
  
WHEN JOE was small, she was called Josephine Franks. She came from a relatively wealthy family that mainly worked in the Navy and as fishermen. Everyone thought Josephine was to become a society lady. For a while, so did she. But then her twin brother, Tomas, whom she doted on, joined up. Everything was fine. Then one day there was a knock at the door. A flustered looking messenger gave her a letter with the official Navy seal. Josephine thought it was a letter from Tomas. She sat down in her room and opened the seal.  
  
'Dear Mr Franks,  
  
We regret to inform you that your son Corporal Tomas Franks was unfortunately killed protecting the King's peace. Please come to your nearest fort, yours being Port Royal, for his effects.  
  
Gods Save King and Country  
  
Squiggle p.p (Anthony Hughes)  
  
Commodore Paul Davis'  
  
Josephine couldn't believe it. She ran out the room to where her mother at with her friend, in the solar. Her mother read the letter through and went very white. Then she collapsed. Josephine left her twittering friend to fuss over her mother. She went to the coach house, where the groom saddled her horse, Picket, and she rode down to the Port Royal fort. There she picked up the bundle of clothes and personal items that were all that was left of her brother. That and a few children's toys, an empty room and her twisted heart. She asked the bored looking official "Please, what killed my brother?" "I'm sorry, I can't release that information," the official shrugged. Josephine moved away. When she reached the door a young man grabbed her arm. She could tell from his stripes he was a sergeant. "The grapevine says that his ship ran into some pirates. He was killed fighting them. 'E was killed by someone dead famous. Jack Sparrow. God, mighty fine sailor that bloke is, even if he is an evil sod," Josephine looked at the sailor coldly "Maybe you should consider becoming a pirate then, Mr.-?" "Name's Robert, miss," the sergeant treated her to the dirtiest wink she'd ever got. She sniffed. "I don't see how anyone who kills innocent men for a living can be deemed mighty fine. Indeed, I would deem them the spawn of the Devil." "Well, it's them or you out there miss. You don't get second chances," Robert took out a tobacco pouch and began to roll himself a cigarette (A/N: I'm making a guess on the fag.) "'Tis a desperate life miss. Not everyone has it as easy as you." He ambled off, leaving Josephine to think.  
  
The next few days were endless mourning. Josephine went through her brother's old things. Her mother broke down completely, and her father, never close to her, was even more distant. The maid said she reminded her of his son too much, and now that the other one had become a pirate, well, it was too much for the old man. Every night she went to bed with tears on her cheeks. It was a dark time for all. Then, one day she was called into the study. A man was sitting with her father. An old man, with a big nose and broken veins in his cheeks. "Ah, Josephine. Meet Mr. Phineas Wooldridge. He's the Governor for Port St. George. A very old friend." "You are a vision of lovely young womanhood." She winced as Wooldridge's disgusting lips brushed over her hand. Why did this matter to her? And then it came to her. One of her friends, Yvonne, had got betrothed to an older man. She smiled and was polite all afternoon, but tore herself away from the study as soon as she could. She suddenly knew what she had to do. And she was going to do it. She went into her bothers room, where his old sword and clothes were stored in a box. She knew this because she had packed them there herself. She opened the tea chest and pulled out the sword and a pair of trousers, a shirt and a pair of his old boots. She was lucky they were the same height. She pulled out the sword, and took hold of her long plait, and then cut it off. She left the plait on her bed, and wrote a note.  
  
'I go to avenge my brother, and will only return when this is done, or not at all.  
  
Josephine.'  
  
She pinned it to the plait and saddled up Picket. She could ride like the men did, her brother had taught her. She galloped off into the night, to where she knew all pirates eventually came. Tortuga.  
  
Just outside Tortuga, she sold Picket to a farmer, and walked into the town. Josephine sold the horse, but Joe walked into Tortuga. The town was rowdy and she had to duck to avoid things like bottles, teeth, eyes and hands. She walked down by the dicks, where ships pulled in and out in a constant stream. Then, she made some enquiries. She wanted to know which ship this famous Jack Sparrow sailed. She last man she asked told her "You'd be after the Black Pearl then matey. I think it's coming into port know. Yer in luck." "Thank you." She nodded to him and looked to where he pointed. There it was. There were men bustling about, and one man steering. He had a bloke next to him and they were speaking together. She waited by the dock with the man who had told her which ship was the Pearl. He seemed a bit simple really. "What's your name?" she asked him. "'M Zane mate, what about you," "Oh, err, Joe," she shrugged and then, as the gangplank went down and the first man, who was devilishly handsome, came to rest, she asked, "Excuse me, who is the captain?" "You'd be talkin' to him. Captain Jack Sparrow." Joe couldn't believe it. She breathed in "Me and my friend here would like to join your ship." He looked at them closely. "Well, you have to answer one question. Do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" this was rattled off at top speed. "Err, yes?" she ventured. "Oh, good. We leave on the tide in a week. See you then." And he walked off. "That was easy," she muttered. A pirate pushed past her. She did a double take. It was a woman! Openly a woman! She gawped after her as she caught up with Sparrow, smiling at him. She thought "I could just run him through with my sword, or shoot him as he stood." She thought. "Come on Zane, we've got some thinking to do," "Do I get a drink?" he asked. "Don't see why not." She shrugged and walked towards the nearest bar.  
  
By next day, she had it. All she needed was a weak spot in Jack Sparrow's armour. He would require watching.  
  
The next few months she watched Jack like a hawk. The man had weaknesses for rum and women, but so did most of the other men on the ship. He was impenetrable. Just when she was thinking that she would have to think up something else. Zane was useful, as he was incredibly simple, and only seemed to just remember who he was, and how to use his sword. Joe, however had no idea how to use the sword, and resorted to methods she saw in the pubs she went to when they stopped for water and supplies. They were fairly simple. Bite gouge and kick.  
  
Then, one shore leave she saw something that made her smile. Anamaria, the female pirate she had seen was walking with Jack. They came to the ship, and then right in front of her eyes, they kissed! She clapped her hands together. The famous Jack Sparrow had a proper weakness. She could use this. The next day, she watched Jack come off the ship looking moody. He scuffed the ground as he walked off. The first night that Anamaria had watch she grabbed her and dragged her to a shadow, knife at her throat. "Let go of me!" Anamaria struggled and stopped when she felt the knife against her throat. "Don't struggle, or I'll kill yez," Joe whispered. "You're going to do something for me. I know your secret. I can make your life hell." "What secret?" As though she didn't already know. Joe was surprised at how easy it was. "A moonlit night when the drink was flowing. Does it ring any bells?" "What do you want me to do?" Anamaria's voice held none of the fear her eyes did. "Tomorrow night, go to the stock room. Do what ever you are told to do. And don't tell a soul. If you do, I'll spread this little secret around, and then where will you be? Eh?" Joe sneered, and let go of her.  
  
The next few months were sweet. Anamaria went to Zane every night. Zane was in on it, of course. He was in lust with Anamaria, had been for ages. He didn't know why the blackmail was happening, and didn't care.  
  
But there was a hole in the plot. She meant to tell Jack that Anamaria was cheating on him. But as Anamaria got paler and more drawn, she could see the pity written on Jack's face and couldn't bring herself to do it. Then, just as she managed to screw up her courage to break Jack's heart, Anamaria ran off. She couldn't believe it. All her plans ruined. But then she thought, I'll go after her. So she listened in on one of Jack and Gibb's conversations, learned where they were going, and then waited.  
  
In Cuba, she made some enquiries and found the house easily. But the night before, she had an epiphany. She would kill Anamaria as well. That way there were no witnesses.  
  
The day of the murder dawned bright. It didn't reflect the dark deeds that were about to be done that day. She shadowed Jack, waiting for him to come near the house. Then she slipped inside. Anamaria never had time to shout. She sliced her across the gut, but aimed to high for the heart thrust. She didn't realise at the time, and left her to bleed out her life's blood.  
  
A/N: Leave you at a sort of cliffy, even thought you know what's gonna happen. Tune in next time to find out more... 


	6. Chapter Nuts To It

Chapter Who Gives a Fuck?  
  
A/N: A sort of cliffy last time... so shall I get on with it or ramble a bit longer. All Four Readers: No! You're boring!  
  
Freak: Oh, all right then. I'll bugger off then.  
  
A.F.R: Yay!  
  
Freak: Humph. Fine then, I've got better things to do anyway. Like dedicate this to ShortAtentionSpaz on account of she was like the anonymous person who had me on the Author Alert thing.  
  
A.F.R: Get on with it!  
  
Freak: What, I can't be nice to people?  
  
A.F.R: No! Bugger off!  
  
Freak: (Buggers off)  
  
Disclaimer: I've found them! They're in Mordor. Which doesn't exist. Arse. O.K, now what? Oh, I know. I need a fit Elf, four Hobbits that go all deep towards the end, a really powerful wizard that comes back from the dead, a Man who will eventually be a really good King, and the token comic Dwarf. I also need some dirty great eagles...  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
JACK LOOKED out the window. "It's almost dawn," he said quietly. Anamaria yawned and lay back. "Really?" she stretched and winced. The noise had Jack by her side, instantly. She smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you're alright," he cupped her face and bent down to kiss her. She turned her head away. "What?" he asked. Joe and Zane are never going to hurt you again, I promise," he saw the tears on her cheek. Oh arse. He'd never been very good with tears. He brushed them away in an act of desperation. "I promise Annie. They'll never come back, ever." Anamaria sniffed. "I believe you. But, I can't. Not now. Not ever," "But-," "No Jack, seriously, it's complicated. Leave please," Jack drew his eyebrows together, looking hurt. She turned over and lay with her back to him. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.  
  
Next day  
  
Jack watched the cargo ship, hold full to busting. She looked like a goose, ready for the plucking. And Jack was holding the tweezers. He smiled, though it was wistful. Had been for ages. He would never tell why.  
  
The fight was short, and fairly bloodless. No sooner had the fight started than parlay had been called. They had had good loot though. Now they had the hold full of treasure, and they were heading back to Tortuga. Jack took some rum through to Anamaria. He was one of the blues tonight, as there had been a barrel of good ale, and a case of Jamaican rum. He had left the ale to the men, and taken some of the rum instead. He poured out the strong stuff, and Anamaria swallowed it before asking, "Well, what happened next?" Jack sat back and listened to the sound of cheer coming from the mess, and the men playing cards on the deck briefly, before starting.  
  
XXX  
  
When the dashing captain found the house and came running in, the first thing he saw was Anamaria, seemingly dead. He knelt by her and cursed, vowed vengeance. "What bastard did this to you? I don't need a weapon. I'm gonna tear him limb from limb," "Really. Well, Captain." Joe unfolded from the shadows "That won't be necessary. You'll be joining her very soon." The good captain hid his shock well. "You won't be killing this bastard," "Give me one good reason why not," Jack walked towards Joe, anger radiating off him. "Because I aint a bastard. I'm a bitch," "Yer what? Why didn't you say so? We've got a separate cabin for women," he sighed. "We're quite liberal really. We wouldn't have minded. You could at least tell me why," he settled himself comfortably. "I like a good story." Joe sneered. "What, trying to prolong your life? It won't work. You'll still be dead at the end." "Yeah, but it's not a bad way to go, being told a story by beautiful young women," Jack looked attentive and very handsome. No woman can resist a beautiful man hanging on to every word. She sat also. "Fine then." She started to tell exactly what I have just told you. Then at the end she broke down. "You killed my brother, so I kill your lover and you. But I saw how devastated you were... and I couldn't. I just couldn't. I don't know why. I'm sorry. But how can you kill innocent men? Even if they are Naval officers?" "I don't," Jack replied, simply. "Don't go near the Navy, if I can help it. They're too prejudiced against pirates. Sorry love, you got the wrong man," "What? But I was certain! But. But." She stuttered. "but the sergeant said it was you..." she tailed off. "Well, that's fascinating." He nodded as Joe looked down. "You tell a good story. However, that doesn't let you get away with it," he took out his pistol and shot her cleanly through the head. For a moment, it wasn't the mad woman, Joe, but the happy young lady, Josephine, who looked at him in shock, before she crumpled. "I don't like blackmailers," he looked at her body and sighed. What a wasted life.  
  
XXX  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
"Whilst you were still off with the fairies. Zane killed himself. Couldn't live with himself." Jack looked down. "He never got a Christian burial. He just got chucked over the side." He knocked back some more rum, and then at Anamaria. She was toying with her glass. Then looked up, and her eyes were sad and angry. "She was jealous Jack. That's why she did it. She saw you and I had something she had given up the moment she set foot on the Pearl. The same thing I gave up." "What was that?" Jack took her hand. "Ever having lovers. Ever having kids. This life is too dangerous Jack. You either learn to make sacrifices, or crack. I made sacrifices. God, I made sacrifices. And now, in one night, I've turned my back on it." Jack looked at the bottle in his hands "God, Annie, I'm sorry." He let it show too. "Don't be. It was my fault. I was drunk. I should have known better." She also looked down. Jack sat back. "Did you- did you ever-," he began. "Did I ever what?" she asked. "Did you ever get up real early, to watch the sunrise?" "No," Anamaria looked at him "Why?" "I thought you might like to see whether you can walk outside and see the sun rise. I'll help you if you like," "I'd like that, Jack, very much," she smiled and yawned. "God I'm tired." "Sleep then," he helped her lie back tenderly. "My little Annie," She closed her eyes and smiled sleepily "'M not so little," she mumbled. "You are from this angle." He said to himself. She was so vulnerable. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.  
  
He was woken in the night by her thrashing about. He looked down on her. She was in the throes of a nightmare. "Mama..." she muttered. He kicked off his boots, (he was sleeping at his desk) and slipped onto the bed with her. He held her in his arms and rocked her, making soothing noises. She half woke up and he said into her hair "Don't worry. I've got you. Jack's got you," She mumbled and he made to get up. "Don' leave me..."She cried out and Jack sat back on the bed.  
  
Next day  
  
They woke just before dawn and Jack was forcibly ejected from the bed. "You were having a nightmare!" he said, holding his hands up. "You wanted me to stay, honest!" Anamaria glared for a moment "On my honour!" he looked as honourable as he knew how. Anamaria laughed. "What honour you scallywag?" she cried. "Yep, I'm a cad only a mother could love!"  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
As he said those words she thought. But I love you Jack. And squashed it. No, she couldn't, could she? "Come on then, we was going to see the sunrise?" Jack helped her out to the deck. She was like a kitten, all wobbly and weak. They leaned on the side of her ship. She breathed in the spicy scent of his hair. Who'd have thought that Jack Sparrow would have such a nice smell?  
  
Jack's PoV  
  
Jack enjoyed the feeling of Anamaria's hand on his arm, and the softness of her hair when it brushed his face in the early morning breeze. She turned towards him and started to speak. Suddenly he knew what to do. It was so simple and the opportune moment. He put his fingers on her lips and then up her cheek, caressing her hair. Then he leant in and brushed her lips with his, lightly, oh so lightly. Then he kissed her again, and properly. She responded and as they came up for air he murmured words that he'd only ever directed at the Pearl "I love you." Those three little words. "I need you. You are mine. My own. My finest treasure. The one I'll never give up. Ever. The one that can't be brought or sold. The one that you hoard and look at and keep shiny and new. The one that you love for ever, and the thought of letting it go not only makes you feel ill, but scares you." Anamaria gaped. Jack carried on "All the sacrifices you have made, to whatever god, are null now. There is no point to them, because someone loves you and wants to be with you."  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
Anamaria felt her vocal chords come back "I-but- I-," "What?" "I think I love you too." She kissed him, and he kissed her back. And the sacrifices to the god, who ever he or she was, were null. She loved someone, and didn't have to feel guilty. Because that someone loved her back. And no crazy bitch was ever going to take her. He was hers. Forever.  
  
A/N: So, nice traditional happy ending. I think. And Jack Sparrow had a little Gollum moment, which I only just noticed. Actually, I just couldn't resist. I quite fancy an epilogue. Yeah, an epilogue to make it all rosy and bluebird-y (Makes sick noises). Sorry, I've never been very good at romantic. This is my first shot at it. 


	7. The Last Chapter You Can Depend On It Ho...

I Think This Might Be The Epilogue, As The Real Plot Ended Last Chapter  
  
A/N: I managed to get all the way through a fic without sorting out the chapters. And I thought an epilogue would round off my first complete fic nicely. Yes, this is it for Secrets. Maybe a Secrets 2 is in order, tell me what you think and then I will start hitting my head off hanging baskets again for inspiration (Don't ask, just don't. But if you really must, ask Afrostacey. She'll delight in telling you...)  
  
JACK SMILED nicely at the Commodore. The Commodore scowled, but couldn't do anything. They were at a garden party. One being held by Will and Liz, no less, to celebrate the birth of their twins. And the governor had granted Jack temporary two-day amnesty. So all Norrington could do was watch him. "Why'd you invite him?" he leaned across to Elizabeth. "Because we're trying to get him to meet people, and this is what got me the amnesty. James has to be here." "Oh right." Jack looked gloomily at his drink, but only for a few minutes. Anamaria came back from where Will and her had been dancing a particularly energetic jig. She swung herself into the seat next to him and laughingly said "You should see Will go! I really chose the wrong bloke. Hey, Liz, you wanna swap?" "God no!" Jack widened his eyes. "All those kids! It'd drive me mad!" "I second Jack's feelings. Jack would drive me up the wall. I've already got five kids. Another one might be the last straw!" Elizabeth put the twins in a basket and pulled Will up. "Come on Will, let's go!" And ran out onto the dance floor. "That Will certainly can dance," Anamaria smiled at him. "O.K, O.K! I get the hint. I can do it ten times better, I bet you any money," Jack was heading for the floor, Anamaria following.  
  
Gibb's PoV  
  
Gibbs was there, of course. He was an old friend. The other men were having a booze up in one of the most disreputable bars in Port Royal, The Smoking Gun. He watched the two couples dancing and laughing. It was an old jig, and required much partner changing. The look on Jack's face as he found Will on his arm was one that would be painted by an artist with a strange sense of humour. It was making the women laugh though, and even the Commodore was smiling, though that might have been more at the fact Jack was in pain, more than it was amusing. Gibbs was proud of Jack. He hadn't seen him so happy in a long time. It was good. Gibbs drained his mug and slyly filled his hip flask from the bottle of rum in front of him.  
  
Will's PoV  
  
It was the end of the party and Jack and Anamaria had weaved their way back to the Pearl. Will missed the Pearl. It was like Jack had said. Pirating was in the blood. And you couldn't change your blood. He rolled over in bed, and saw Liz lying, fast asleep. He got out the bed and went to the two cribs at the bottom of the bed. One was called Jack, the other Pearl. Jack had been as pleased as Punch after hearing that, and had boasted about it all night. He smiled as his mind replayed the pirate tripping going down the stairs to the road, then standing up and saying "I'm O.K. I meant to do that. Honest." He walked through to the other rooms, where his eldest daughter, Freda, lay. She moved in her dreams and Will tucked her in. In the next room were the two boys, Bill (after their grandfather) and Rudy.  
  
Elizabeth's PoV  
  
She woke up to see Will holding Jack, rocking him back to sleep, by the window. The names had been Will's idea. It showed something about him that he would never tell her. When he heard her he replaced the baby and she joined him at the French window "It calls to you, doesn't it? The sea." Will looked out over the port. He could see the Pearl. He sighed. "Yes. It does." He replied flatly. "But my first duty is here and always will be. Maybe when the children are older..." he opened the doors and went out onto the balcony. She watched him take deep breaths. How many times had she woken in the dead of night to find a cold space beside her, and him standing out here, breathing in the air from the sea. She sometimes joined him, and he would stay in bed for a few nights. But always the sea would call him back, like an impatient mistress. And he would be the one who took the iron parts down to the dock, not one of the apprentices. It hurt her to see she had a second place in his heart. Sometimes she cursed Jack's coming, waking the pirate in him, making him lust for the blue sparkle and far off horizons of the sea. But there was nothing she could do. She would just have to wait and see what came tomorrow. She turned and went back into the bedroom. Will followed her a while after, shutting the French windows behind him.  
  
Anamaria's PoV  
  
Anamaria lay pressed against her lover, warm and happy. She breathed in his spicy scent and cuddled down into his arms. As if in response, Jack pressed closer, hugging her tighter, breath ruffling her hair. He mumbled in his sleep, and she stroked his arm till he settled again. She was vaguely worried about what could come of this love, but that was for another day. Now, she just smiled sleepily, and closed her eyes. Who knew what the horizon would bring? But as long as she had her sword, and someone she could trust beside her, she would always be ready for it.  
  
A/N:  
  
Cheesy Narrator: And as the moon shines down on this happy land-  
  
Freak: Bugger off! I can do that by myself!  
  
Cheesy Narrator: Oh, fine then. Err, do I still get paid?  
  
Freak: (Ignores Narrator)  
  
C.N: Oh, O.K then. (Sniffs and scuffs floor)  
  
Freak: Oh here, have a carrot.  
  
C.N: Ooh, ta. (Goes away)  
  
Cheese to everyone who tells me whether they want a sequel, and double amounts if you tell me you like this. And if you do, and I can be arsed, I might just carry on... 


End file.
